What Really Happened in the Robbery?
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. Synopsis Cases of mass robbery are believed to be by a culprit who was responsible for murdering Eisuke Tomari. Shinnosuke is pumped up to solve the case alone. Meanwhile, Brain appears before Go and offers an alliance. Plot Brain offers Go to join him in the Roidmudes and met 001. Go refuses and transforms as Mach to deal with Brain until Brain shows an important information on his tablet, stopping Mach. The next day, three series of robbery and murder happened with each bank had one of his workers killed. When the fourth bank under attack, Shinnosuke/Drive was deployed by the First Division. Drive arrives at the bank, where the robber first appears as a human before he reveals as a Fusion Evolution State Roidmude, Open Roidmude, where he displays the ability to open any doors and locks. One of the victims of the bank robbery that had escaped and witness Drive's battle with Open suddenly reminded of her past, which also takes place in a robbery. The girl faints as Drive manages to catch her but instead, leaving an opening for Open to escape. At the First Division office, the robber is revealed as Itsurou Negishi. As First Division members sent to arrest him, Shinnosuke requests Nira to involve him in this case, since Itsurou had killed his father 12 years ago. Nira allows the Special Investigation Unit members to help the First Division, only as office assistants. Kiriko asks Jun on the history of Eisuke Tomari's death, as he narrates the story: 12 years ago, a robbery happened at the South Kuruma Eitou Bank where Itsurou and one of his subordinate held several victims in said bank as hostages. Eisuke happens to be there at the same time, waiting to act but when a robber targets a crying girl, Eisuke shielded her at the cost of his own life with the police forces arrived late and got the robbers arrested. However, actually that was how the story told by several officers at that time, with Jun does sense something suspicious in it, as well as Mr. Belt theorizing 001's involvement in that case. While Shinnosuke on his way to deliver the First Division's lunches, he comes across Soichi Makage, whom commends him to work harder as a Kamen Rider. Shinnosuke suddenly realises whom that person is, unaware of Makage's full identity. Heart visits Brain and asks if 001's progress but Brain refuses to return to Heart, as long as Medic keeps clinging into him. While the Special Investigation Unit arranges the First Division's files, Shinnosuke finds the truth behind the previous three victims: they were former workers of South Kuruma Eitou Bank. The previous bank had it's worker, Tomoko Sannomaru being one of the former workers of said previous bank. Brain later enlists Open to eliminate everyone that becomes hostages from the South Kuruma Bank and that they are running out of time. Shinnosuke wanted to find Tomoko but she is currently interrogated by the First Division. Soon, he comes across one of the previous victims, Yukari Karasawa, wthe same girl he saved yesterday. He and Kiriko visits Yukari, but she yells at them to get away from her for unknown reasons. Genpachiro founded Shinnosuke and reveal some important information: according to Shingo Maruya, a former accomplice of Itsurou, whom freed 6 years ago after being reformed told that Itsurou didn't kill Eisuke, but it was somebody else, though his mind somehow clouded. An idea hits Shinnosuke and runs away. Rinna calls Kiriko and presents her the repaired Shift Speed Prototype. Shinnosuke tried to coerce Maruya to tell what happened in the past robbery but Maruya himself also had no idea. As Maruya cries, Shinnosuke notices a small snowflake scar behind his right ear. Shinnosuke returns to Tridoron and realises that Maruya's snowflake scar and it's position is the similar one he saw on his late father sometime ago. Itsuro approaches Maruya and becomes Open Roidmude with the intent on killing him. Chase appears and wants to fight but still troubled over family relations involved in this situation again. Brain appears and presents Go as he transforms into Mach and fights Drive and Chaser. Chaser manages to save Maruya from Open while Drive and Mach fights in their strongest forms. Chaser manages to make an opening for him, Kiriko, Drive and Maruya get to safety. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * / : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Yukari Karasawa (Child): *Yukari Karasawa's Mother: * : *Makage's Assistant: * : Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed (1x unseen), Shift Technic, Shift Wild, Shift Formula ***Tire Exchange: Justice Hunter **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed (1x unseen), Type Speed Hunter, Type Technic, Type Wild, Type Formula **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Errors *When Go puts on the Mach Driver Honoh, the Mach Insert Signal Bike music is heard before he inserts it. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'Viewership': 6.0% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Chaser **Shift Cars: Shift Technic, Shift Wild, Shift Formula **Signal Bikes: Signal Chaser *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, 001, Heart, Brain, Open **'Count at episode end:' 60 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Itsurou Negishi was never the murderer of Eisuke Tomari, instead Mitsuhide Nira done that. And Roidmude 001 is somehow involved in this plot where he erased all of the people that related to the bank robbery in 12 years prior. *As of this episode, the scene in the opening sequence featuring the three Roidmude generals together has been updated to feature Medic in place of Chase. Though ironically, Medic herself does not appear in this episode, despite Brain's flashbacks. *Mysterious image showed on Brain's tablet is the same one seen in the first episode of type TOKUJO spin-off. *When Go transformed to fight Drive and Chaser at the end of the episode, he used the traditional transformation call instead of his usual "Let's transform". *Makage's Assistant, portrayed by Kiyoshi Ishii, is revealed as Roidmude 028 two episodes later. *This is the only time Drive changes into Type Technic from a different version of Type Speed (Type Speed Hunter). **It is also the only time Drive changes from his normal version of Type Technic to Type Wild. *This is the last time Mach changes from his default form to Deadheat Mach *Final appearance of Drive Type Speed Hunter. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 8 features episode 29-32: What Really Happened to the Robbery Event?, Who Reveals the Real Criminal?, Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? and What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. 910KsP4WOiL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, DVD cover 91iEYVMtb3L. SL1471 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「強盜事件で本当はなにがあったのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「強盜事件で本当はなにがあったのか」